An operations part (for example, an operations panel) of a conventional image forming device is frequently fixed to an exterior part of a main body of the image forming device in a state where the operations part is inclined at a designated angle, taking into consideration the position of a visual line of sight of an operator at the time of operation or ease of the operation. Here, the image forming device is, for example, an electrophotographic type copier, a facsimile, a printer, a plotter, a printing device, or the like.
However, there is a problem in that room light is reflected in a display part (such as a liquid crystal panel displaying information) provided at the above-mentioned-fixed operations part so that visibility of the display part is decreased.
In addition, while inroads into society by wheelchair users have progressed recently, the operations part of the image forming device is usually provided at an upper surface of the device. Accordingly, a setting position of the operations part is too high for the wheelchair user so that the wheel chair user cannot operate the operations part.
Because of this, an image forming device wherein a setting angle of a display or the like can be changed is suggested. See Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2003-345087 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2003-337506. In this image forming device, the setting angle is changed by a part for applying a load by friction to a member such as a shaft for loading so that stopping and remaining at a designated tilt position is achieved or by a part for locking such as a ratchet mechanism.
However, if the locking force is large, an operating force for tilt operations must also be large. On the other hand, if the locking force is small, the operations part can be rotated when a button is operated. In addition, if a mechanism for opening the ratchet mechanism is added, two operations for the tilt operation are required. Furthermore, it is an extremely big problem for the wheelchair user, a child, or an aged person to be required to perform a complex operation such as applying the large operating force or adjusting the rotational angle while the ratchet mechanism is engaged.
The position of a switch for rotating the operations panel is also a problem. For example, in a case where the switch is situated at the same surface as the operations panel, if the operations panel is perpendicular to the ground, the operation of the switch may be easily implemented. However, if the operations panel is substantially horizontal (parallel) with the ground, the operation of the switch may be difficult for the wheelchair user or the child. Therefore, not only the mechanism for changing the setting angle of the operations panel but also an arrangement of the switch for rotation of the operations panel may be an important problem.